Celebi (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
Summary Celebi is a Mythical Pokémon and the guardian of the Ilex Forest that is said to come from the future. It only comes during peaceful times, and at the center of the conflict in Pokémon 4Ever: Celebi Voice of the Forest. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Celebi Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown. At least several decades old. Classification: Time Travel Pokémon, Voice of the Forest, Mythical Pokémon, Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Plant Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Earth Manipulation, Healing, Mind Manipulation, Precognition, One Hit Kill (Causes itself to faint too), Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Life Draining in the form of Leech Seed. Attack Potency: Small Country level (Defeated Suicune) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with, and eventually beat, Suicune in Pokémon: 4Ever) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Country Class Durability: Small Country level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with its abilities. Multi-Universal with time travel. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High (Has knowledge from the future) Weaknesses: Has a gentle nature. Weak to Fire, Ghost, Dark, Ice, Poison, and Flying Type moves and takes exceptional damage from Bug Type moves. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ability * Natural Cure: Celebi will be naturally cleansed of its status effects after withdrawing from combat for a short period of time. Moves * Ancient Power: Celebi uses an ancient technique to attack its foes with flying rocks, which has a chance of boosting all of its parameters significantly. * Confusion: Celebi attacks its foe with a burst of telekinetic energy or by tossing its opponent around with telekinesis. It also acts similarly to Psychic. * Future Sight: Celebi foresees its opponent's next attack and sends its own attack into the future, striking the target while ignoring forcefields and defensive bonuses. * Heal Bell: Celebi uses a magical chime to cleanse itself and its allies of status effects like poison and paralysis. * Heal Block: Celebi temporarily nullifies its opponent's ability to regenerate or use self-targeted healing. However, draining effects will still work to full effect but simply won't heal the opponent. * Leaf Storm: Celebi unleashes a massive flurry of leaves and wind to bombard the opponent, dealing heavy damage at the cost of lowering Celebi's power for the rest of the fight. * Leech Seed: Celebi releases a flurry of seeds that latch onto and grow on an opponent's body, draining their life energy to restore Celebi's own. * Magical Leaf: Celebi bombards its foe with magically enchanted leaves that are guaranteed to strike their target. * Perish Song: Celebi sings a malevolent melody that causes both it and all targets target to die shortly after hearing it. * Recover: Celebi rapidly heals its own wounds with psychic energy. * Safeguard: Celebi erects a forcefield that nullifies any status effects, such as poison, paralysis, and sleep inducement. In the anime, Safeguard could also deflect incoming attacks. It also protects Celebi's allies. * Psychic: Celebi uses a strong psychokinesis for offensive, defensive, and supplemnentary means such as lifting the target in question or simply blasting them. It may also lower their special defense. * Natural Gift: Celebi attacks by drawing power from its held berry. Its type and power depend on the berry in question. This also consumes the berry. * Healing Wish: Celebi fully heals one of its allies and cures them of any status conditions they may have. This knocks Celebi out however. * Baton Pass: Celebi swaps out of the battle with one of its allies and passes any stat changes it has received to them. Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 6